Thanksgiving Surprise
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The families gather for Thanksgiving and a huge, happy surprise is in store for everyone! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Thanksgiving Surprise

The Stokes' kitchen was buzzing with activity, it was packed because both Nick and Jackie's entire families were there. Luckily it was warm outside so they set up a ton of tables in their big backyard so they could eat out there, otherwise people would have to stand to eat.

"Amy aren't you hot with that sweater on?" Nick asked his sister in law.

"No." She replied with a smile.

Nick shrugged and got back to carrying a dish of food outside.

"Jackie, you ok?" Jill asked her daughter in law as she noticed she was fanning herself.

"I'm fine, I'm just hot because the oven is on." Jackie told her.

"Here, sit down." Jill said as she grabbed her arm and led her to a chair.

"Jill I'm fine." Jackie repeated.

Jill ignored her and went and got her a glass of ice water.

"Here drink this." Jill told her as she handed her the glass.

"Jill, really, I'm A-OK"

"You won't be doing anything else in the kitchen for the rest of the day."

"Jill, that's crazy, I'm fine."

Jill gave her a look that was similar to the ones Jackie gave her students when they were misbehaving.

"Don't argue with me or I'll knock you out." Jill told her.

"No you won't, that would hurt the baby." Jackie told her with a grin.

"Then I'll wait until you have the baby and then I'll knock you out."

Jackie laughed, although she wasn't sure if Jill was kidding or not.

"Alright, what else should I bring outside?" Nick asked as he came back into the house.

"Nothing, your job is to keep an eye on your wife, and make sure she doesn't do anything."

"Why what's wrong?" Nick asked alarmed.

"Your mother is crazy, that's what's wrong." Jackie mumbled.

Nick looked over at Jackie who had a glass of ice water in her hands and her feet propped up on a chair (at Jill's insistence)

"Are you ok, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, seriously, don't worry. Take the green been casserole outside please."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, take the casserole."

"Ok." He said as he gave her one last worried glance before doing what she asked.

Pretty soon everyone was sitting down to eat.

"Before we start eating, I have something I need to tell you all." Amy said as she stood up.

Everyone looked at her.

"I have a confession to make. Nick I lied to you earlier and I'm sorry, I am hot in this sweater, I'll be right back." She said before she disappeared into the house.

Everyone glanced around at one another, unsure of exactly what was going on.

Amy came back moments later without her sweater on, instead she was now wearing a tight black shirt, exposing a decent sized baby bump.

Everyone was shocked, Jill nearly completely lost her mind she was so excited.

"And, it's a boy." Matt said with a huge smile, when he smiled like that he reminded Jackie of Nick.

The whole dinner party jumped up and gave them a hug, a congratulatory pat on the back, or a handshake and a smile.

Matt and Amy had three little girls that were their entire world but Nick and everyone else knew how much the couple really wanted a baby boy.

"I'm shocked but so, so very happy." Jill said with happy tears streaming down her face.

"We were shocked too, believe me." Amy said.

"You mean you weren't trying?" Jill asked.

"No, not at all, we thought we were done, but this is a very much wanted surprise." Amy told her.

Jill smiled bigger, she didn't care, planned or not she was thrilled, and she knew the couple had plenty of means to support a surprise baby, not to mention Amy's parents were very much on the wealthy side if they ever needed any unexpected help, and Nick's parents were also wealthy and would gladly help not only Matt and Amy, but any of their children if needed, in fact, Jill and Roger had offered to pay for each and every one of their grandchildren's college education and they could easily afford to do it, but so far they hadn't been taken up on that offer, although, they did start a college fund for each one of their grandkids, and they added money to it all the time.

As if suddenly something dawned on Jill she turned to Matt and Amy.

"You mean to tell me that you are far enough along to be able to tell it's a boy and you didn't bother to tell me?" Jill said as she crossed her arms and glared at Matt.

"Sorry mom, but we thought this would be a fun surprise." Matt said.

"Well, it is, that's for sure." Jill admitted, forgiving her son and her daughter in law instantly.

Jackie suddenly tapped Nick's shoulder and stood up, motioning him to follow her. She led him into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom for privacy.

"Honey, I know we were going to tell everyone Nora's middle name today but let's let Matt and Amy have their moment, they finally get their baby boy and everyone is so excited, let's save Nora's middle name for another day, we'll let your family know before they head back to Texas but let's hold off for today."

"You read my mind. I was going to suggest the same thing." He told her with a smile.

She smiled back, squeezed his hand and then both of them walked back downstairs and outside to rejoin everyone.

Finally everyone started eating.

"Hundley, don't stick your fingers in grandpa's food, that's icky." Jackie scolded the toddler as she was helping herself to the potato salad on Roger's plate.

"Oh she's fine Jackie, did you forget how many kids and grandkids I have, that certainly isn't the first time that's happened." He assured her before he turned his attention back to the little girl.

"Can grandpa have a bite?" He asked her.

Hundley shook her little head no and kept on eating.

Everyone laughed.

"So, Matt and Amy, does this little boy have a name yet?" Jill asked excitedly.

"He does, Paxton Henry."

Nick and Jackie's eyes went wide and they stared at each other, before they found out that Nora was a girl they were discussing names and that was the exact name they had chosen had Nora been a boy. Paxton was just a name they really liked, and Henry was after Nick's paternal grandfather that he had been very close to before he passed away when Nick was a teen.

Matt and Amy caught their shocked expressions.

"Did we steal your name, I'm so sorry, we will pick something else, we had no idea." Amy said immediately.

"No no, go ahead and use it, that is too funny, that's the exact name we had chosen if our baby was a boy and so we obviously love your choice." Jackie assured them.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Absolutely, we won't ever get to use it, and it's such a cute name, go for it." Jackie insisted.

"Thank you." Matt and Amy told both Nick and Jackie.

Nick and Jackie just smiled broadly at them.

"See Nick and Jackie, their baby has a middle name, what about Nora?" Jill asked.

"The baby's name is Nora, Grammy." Jasmine told her grandma with a sweet smile.

"I know it is sweetheart, and that's such a pretty name, but grandma wants to know her middle name." Jill told the sweet little girl with a huge smile, she was so adorable.

"Jasmine." Jasmine said as if that was the absolute truth.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"It is not, you silly girl." Jackie told her.

Jasmine frowned, she thought it was a great idea.

"She doesn't have one yet." Jackie fibbed with a smile.

"You two better hurry up, you are already 30 weeks along." Jill chided.

"I'm only 26 weeks." Jackie said.

"Really? I thought you were closer than that."

"Nope, I wish I was though." Jackie told her sincerely, she too wished she was closer to Meeting Nora.

"Well, still, hurry up and decide." Jill insisted.

Nick and Jackie laughed at her.

"So Amy, how far along are you?" Jackie asked her sister in law.

"22 weeks."

"Oh so we are pretty close then." Jackie said.

"Yep, we are." Amy responded with a smile.

Everyone then finished their meal and then had dessert.

"What an incredible Thanksgiving, two new grandbabies!" Jill said, her happiness was absolutely radiating off of her.

"Sorry mom, you only get one new grandbaby." Jackie said as she looked at her own mother with a smile.

Her mom laughed.

"That's ok." She assured her.

"If you are really nice, I'll share Paxton with you." Jill told Aubrey (Jackie's mom) with a grin.

Aubrey laughed.

"Thank you Jill, that is very generous."

Jill smiled back at her

It was a wonderful Thanksgiving, everyone had so much to be thankful for!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
